mi angel
by amu chann
Summary: esta es una historia donde amu nunca fue humana sino que era un ángel enviado por dios para cumplir una misión, pero sus 4 años en la tierra se están por acabar y se tiene que ir para convertirse en un ángel de verdad, lo malo de cuando se valla que todos se van a olvidar de ella
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es mi primer fic nosean muy duros con migo, les ago un mini resumen ahora para que entiendan : amu enrealidad no es humana sino que siempre fue un angel enviado por dios para cunplir una mision, para ponerla aprueva para ver si se podia convertir en un angel y ya tiene 14 años y esta en secundaria**

amu pov

sueño de amu

-amu -

amu:-que -dijo peresosamente al abrir los ojos

-amu-

amu:-amu, gomen castiel - dijo avergonsada a un chico de ojos celestes pelo negro y ropa blanca y masomenos de su edad **(edad 14)**

castiel:- tengo que decirte algo importante amu de parte de dios-

amu:-ise algo malo-dijo muy avergonsada

castiel:-no amu alcontrario isiste todo bien -

amu:- y entonses cual es el motivo de que viniste a visitarme en mi sueño

castiel:-bueno amu ya tedite cuenta de que falta poco para que pasen 4 años, solo es cuestion de unos pocos dias y volveras al cielo y te convertiras en un angel completo como yo- dijo animado

amu:-¡pero no puedo irme aun de la tierra estoy segura de que me falta hacer algo y me tengo que quedar mas tiempo!

castiel:-amu no te te equibocas hasta hisiste cosas de mas -

amu:-pero-dijo desanimada

castiel:-amu ya se te pasara -desia intentando animarla

amu:-pero siento que voy a dejar algo muy importante atras, nose exactamente que es pero estoy segura de que es importante -

castiel:-pues segun yo es un sentimiento de tristesa, puedo detectar que no quieres dejar atras a tus amigos y a una persona muy importante una persona que hace que tu corazon aga doki doki sin parar- desia de forma divertida eso ultuimo -creo que esa persona es iku -

amu:-urusai -dijo toda roja - no no me interesa ese pervertido -

castiel:-bueno amu no espara tanto -dijo mientras se reia bueno ya me tengo que ir amu mejor ve alistandote sino te olvidaras de algo importante, bueno eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte chau -

amu:- espera castiel-

fin del sueño de amu

**fin de amu pov**

**pov de la autora**

amu:-castiel espera porfavor -y amu se callo de la cama

ran:-amu chan no agas escandalo-desia media dormida

su :- ¿que paso desu?-

miki:-¿que pasa?-

dia:-¿ pasa algo?-

amu:-castiel aparecio en mi sueño y me dijo que mis dias en la tierra ya se estan por acabar -dijo triste

miki:- paso tan rapido tu prueva de angel -desi desanimada

ran:-ya pasaron 4 años-

su:-bueno para nosotras 3 ya que amu chan tardo mucho en cumplir la primera fase desu prueba y era que nosotras aparecieramos-

dia :-es sierto amu-chan era muy timida en cuarto año recien transferida-

amu ponia una mueca de tristesa

ran:-amu chan no te pongas asi -desi preocupada

amu:- bueno no importa ahora me tengo que ir a la escuela -desia desanimada poniendose el uniforme, cuando termino de ponerse el uniforme fue a desayunar **(caracteristicas de amu: tiene pelo rosa que llega hasta la sintura ya tiene busto normal para su edad pelo rosa ojos ambar )**

midori:-amu te levantaste temprano -desia algo sor prendida

amu:-si -dijo algo deprimida abriendo la puerta de la casa

midori:-amu ya te vas, pero no comiste el desajuno-

amu:-mama es que se me fue el apetito - dijo llendose

mientras amu caminaba en la calle se la beia muy pensatiba y no escuchaba lo que sus charas le decian

ran:-AMUUUUUUU CHAN-

amu:-aaa, ran hace cuanto llebas alado mio -dijo muy despreocupada

ran:-anu hace rato que te estamos llamando y tu continuas como un sombi- desia ran casi a los gritos

miki:-creo que amu nose dio cuenta de que hace rato que esta dando bueltas en circulos por la escuela y que hace 15 minutos llego-

amu bolteo su cabesa

amu:-cuando llegue a la escuela - pregunto confundida

ran:-amu hace 15 minutos llegamos -desi algo enojada porque su dueña las ignoraba

miki:-mejor entra a la escuela antes de que llegues tarde-

amu:-si-dijo muy tranquila como si no le imprtara nada

cuando amu entro al salon de clases fue atacada por yaya porque le dio un abraso

yaya:-amu chii-dijo alegre soltandola- como estas -dijo tranquila

amu:-bien -dijo muy tranquila

yaya:-amu chii te ves deprimida, porque estas asi -dijo con preocupasion

amu:-no es nada yaya es que me levante con el pie izquierdo de la cama- dijo finjiendo una sonrisa

rima:-yo no me voy a tragar ese cuento- dijo rima lansandole una mirada a amu**(pelo marillo con ondas y ojos ambar edad 14)**

yaya:-amu que es lo que te pasa- dijo preocupada**(caracteristicas de yaya pelo castaño claro ojos castaños edad 13)**

nagihiko:-amu si algo te molesta puedes contar con nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa **(para que algunos lo sepan amu ya sabe que nagihiko es nadeshico, caracteristicas: pelo bioleta ojos amarillos edad 14)**

tadase :-si algo te pone de mal humor deverias decirnos, se te nota muy distraida-**(caracteristicas pelo rubio y ojos rojos edad 14)**

amu:-bueno no es nada -dijo nerviosa

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

amu:- bueno ban a comenzar las clases -dijo nerviosa y sentandose en su asiento

los amigos de amu se sentaron y amu se durmio emedio de las clases con su libro de matemtaticas hasta que terminaron las clases pero nadie lo noto

sayaka:-jajajaja hinamori veo que has bajado la la guardia, pero alguien como yo no se compararia con alguien tan descuidada como tu-

amu:-...

amu seguia con la cabeza en el libro de matematicas

sayaka:-acaso me etas ignorando -dijo como de manera afendida

amu:-...

sayaka:-recuerda mis palabras hinamori estas me las pagaras-dijo enojada

rima y nagihiko se acercaron con sus charas

rima:- hay algo raro aqui-y le saco el libro a amu

nagihiko:-balla hasta amu se puede burlar de sayaka dormida -desia con una gotita anime

amu:-NOESPERA CASTIEL NO TE BALLAS -y se callo de su pupitre -auch eso dolio, y que paso

kusu kusu se reia

rima:-te dormiste en la clase de matematicas, y te burlaste de sayaka dormida-

amu:-bueno creo que casi todo lo que dijiste es normal-dijo amu con peresa -me tengo que ir chau rima chau nagi- dijo mientras se iba por la puerta el salon de clases con sus charas

**amu pov**

cuando estaba en clases empese a sentir sueño derrepente y cuando me desperte me di cuenta de que estaba con castiel denuevo

amu:-que haces denuevo en misueño-dijo algo molesta

castiel:-bueno amu enrealidad tube que hacer que tedurmieras en clases para poder hablar ahora con tigo-

amu:-QUEEEE-dijo enojada

castiel:-solo queria desirte que dios me dejo hacerte compania durante estos ultimos dias asi que no te sorpendas en encontrarme -

amu:-que, no no no, no te vallas denuevo

findel sueño de amu

amu:-castiel espera -y se callo de su pupitre

y me encontre con rima y nagi los salude y me fui a casa

ran:-denuevo soñaste con castiel -

amu si, me dijo que iva a vanir y a hacerme compañia durante estos ultimos dias -desia confundida

miki:-que qerra desir con eso -

amu:(yo me pregunto lo mismo )

cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, cuando abri la puerta mis padres y mi hemana me sonrreian

midori:-amu tenemos una sorpresa para ti- desia aun sonriendo

tusugomu:-es un parien te nuestro vini de visitas -

amu:(quien sera)

ami:-es nuestro primo castiel-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

amu:(¿?, creo que a eso se referia con visita)

y aparecio castiel que lo cubria mi familia familia

midori:-amu te quedaras por la tarde con tu primo,nosotros estaremos en el recital de ami, y para que no tesientas sola estaras con tu primo-desia sonriendo

ylos padre de ammu y ami se fueron

castiel:-hola amu cuanto tiempo sin vernos primita- desia con una sonrisa en la cara y llebaba una ropa blanca una camisa blanca pantalones de geans blancos y sapatillas blancas tambien y con su pequeño chara llamado yan

yan:-hola amu, hola chicas - tiene ojos azules y pelo negro y lebaba una remera gris clara y con un chaleco blanco y pantalones de gens blancos

amu:-hola querido primo-desia como en un tono sarcastico

**fin de amu pov**

**pov de la autora**

amu y castiel subieron a su abitacion

en la abitacion de amu

amu:-pero que haces aqui-desia casien gritos

castiel:-ya te dije te iba a venir a visitar pri mi ta-desi sonriendo

amu:-sabes muy bien que no soy tu prima deverdad, solo somos buenosamigos angeles- desia conun tono medio ironico

castiel:- es que quiero estar con tigo y conocer mas a tus amugos -

amu:-como conseguiste hacer que ellos crelleran que eras mi primo -

castiel:-solo use un poco de magia, yo soy un profesional amu se como usar eso -

amu:-eso lo explica todo -

castiel:-amu cambiando de tema, pedo dormir con tigo, tu familia dise que no hay lugar en la casa para dormi asi desidi dormir con tigo-

amu:-ni en sueños duermes con migo -

castiel:-ya se si uso magia seguro cambiaras de opinion- desia con una sonrisa

amu:-no espera -

pero ya era tarde a amu ya le abian tirado el echiso

castiel:-ups creo que me equiboque de echiso -desia nervioso

amu:-porque que paso-desia confundia

ran:-jaja amu cha te ves grasiosa -desia entre risas

miki:-en mi opinion es un angulo de amu chan que nadie vio nunca-desia algo seria

dia:-en mi opinion se ve linda -desia con una sonrisa

su:-jaja no te ves tan mal desu te ves interesante-desi intentando contenes larisa

yan:-amu chan se ve linda de todos los angulos -desi conuna sonrisa de angel

amu: - que me isieron desia preocupada -

castiel:-mirate en un espejo- pasandole un espejo

amu:-ISISTE QUE MI PELO SEA AMBAR Y QUE MIS OJOS SEAN ROSAS-desia preocupada

castiel:-tranquila amu es que aun fallo un poco fue un accidente-desia arrepentido

amu garro y le echoun echiso a castiel y termino temiendo el pelo rosa con con una remera que desia soy gay

castiel:-oye -desia enojado

amu:-creo que yo tambien tube un accidente-desia entono sarcastico

castiel le echo un echiso a amu y temino usando untraje de lolita rosa con orejas y cola de gato y desia me gusta ikuto

amu:-oye ya tedije que nome intersa ese pervertido-desia enojada y roja

castiel:-amu agradesemelo almeno ikuto ya no podra desir que res plana

amu miro asia abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenia ese vestido tenia escote

**para que se den una dea aca les dejo el link de un vestido como no soy nada buena describiendo ropa **** images/search?q=vestidos+rosas+de+lolita+co+gatitos&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=8B922C97051343A525E8415AF3C1C1003EB735A3&selectedI ndex=51**

amu:-tu maldito angel

y setiraron echisos hasta que se que don el pelo como un arcoiris con algunos rulos y castiel termino con el pelo la mitad punk y la mitad multicolor como amu

amu:-declaremos una tregua por hoy estoy agotada -dijo tirada en el suelo

castiel:-apollo esa idea -dijo tambien tirado en el suelo

din don sono el timbre

amu:-yo abro- dijo

y era utau

utau:-hola ammmmmmmm...-**(caracteristicas pelo rubio ojos bioletas edad 17)**

amu:-hola utau qu ete pasa-desi deconsertada

utau:-eres amu -desia desconsertada

amu:-porque me preguntas eso-desia enojada

utau:-porque pareces una diva del poop retirada -desia desconsertada

amu:-te lo puedo explicar utau es que-amu no pudo terminar la frase porque castiel le dio un abraso a amu y la iterrumpio

castiel:-amu quien es el que llama a la puerta es dios -desia de forma alegre

utau:-quien es el amu -

amu:-el es mi primo castiel el que me dejo como diva del pop -

castiel solto a amu saludo a utau

castiel:-hola soy castiel el primo de amu, que iso que amu paresca una diva del pop retirada y amu iso que yo paresca un loco- desia con una sonrisa

amu :-y a que se deve tu bisita utau-desi intentando aparentar una sonrisa

utau:-bueno solo queria desirte amu que ikuto iva avenir de visita a la siudad-intentaba desirlo de lo mas normal

amu:-ikuto-

**lo dejare por aca po hoy me costo mucho traba jo usar la imaginacion soy algo lenta con esto no se sorprendan si no pongo capitulos muy seguido dejen sus rewins estoy cansada pero lo que cuent es la intencion** **y lamento las faltas de hortografia**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno este es el segundo capitulo amu cuenta como fue cuando como fue cuando llego a la tierra, lo pongo para que entiendan algunas cosas**

**pov de la autora**

amu:-ikuto- por dentro se sentia feliz

modo chivi

castiel:-ese no es el chico que le gusta amu -desia con una sonrisa

amu:-que no me gusta -desia roja

castel:-dise lo contrario tu vestido, esta escrito en tus pechos- desia con una expresion divertida

amu:-maldito angel pervertido-desia toda roja

castiel:-amu chan te ves linda cuando te sonrojas -desia tirandole de las mejillas y haciendole casquillas

los demas miraban la esena con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime

amu:-castiel para -desia riendose

castiel:-cuando me aburra -desi sonriendo

amu empujo a castiel y le volvia ablar a utau

amu:-gomen utau, cuando vuelbe ikuto-

utau:-mañana -desia sonriendo

amu:-! que ¡ porque tan rapido -

utau:-enrrealidad me aviso antes y como resien regrese de una gira no les pude avisar antes-desia sonriendo

amu:-bueno, quieres pasar-

utau:-losiento amu pero tengo que grabar un albun y me tengo que ir, hasta lego-dijo llendose co eru y iru

amu:-chau utau, chau eru, chau iru-dijo mientras saludaba con una mano a utau

ran:-chau eru -

miki:-chau iru -

su:-hasta luego desu

dia saludaba con una mano y con una sonrisa en la cara

castiel estaba sentado en un sofa de la sala , amu fue a buscarlo a la sala

castiel:-esa es la hermana de ikuto, no-desia con una sonrisa

amu:-si ¿por?

castiel:-por preguntar. amu cuentame la historia de cuando llegaste a la tierra-

amu:- nolose -

castiel:-porfavor -lo desia con ojos suplicantes

amu:-estabien, no entiendo como siempre me convences -desia agotada - por donde empieso -

castiel:-desde que que dios desidio llevarte al cielo-sonrisa

**flash back**

dios:-amu creo que estas lista para hacer la prueba de angel -

amu:-bueno -desia con un tono serio

dios:-amu cuando hagas ese viaje podras descubrir tu personalidad gracias a la primera prueba -

amu:-que lindo - dejo de manera seria

dios:-veo que aparte de que no eres muy honesta no te encuentras a ti misma y te ocultas -

amu:-lo dice como si le isiera daño a lguien-

dios:-te lo haces a ti misma-

amu:-en que consiste la prueba -

dios:-bueno laprimera parte tienes que encontrarte a ti misma, la segunda parte tienes que encontrar a una persona que te asigne para que sanes su corazon, eso es lo mas importante terminara tu en 4 ños sino la terminas en 4 años tendras que empesar denuevo y repetir todo-

amu:-cuando empieza -

dios:-ahora, te asigne una familia, tu seras su hija mayor de los hinamori, te acaban de transferir de escuela les asigne recuerdos a cada uno, como si siempre hubieras estada en su vida, cundoestes en la tierra tendras tus recuerdos y no huses magia -

amu:-bueno ya lo entendi todo -

dios:-bueno amu espero que lo pases bien, creme vas a aprender mas de lo que crees-

**fin del flash back**

amu:-y despues de eso dios me envio a la tierra y conosi a los guardianes utau a ikuto y alparecer a supuesta personas que conosi en mi infancia y nunca entendi a que persona espesial tenia que sanar su corazon, es que ayude a tantas personas-

castiel:-interesante historia amu, lo sorprendente es que tienes 4 shugo charas, obiamente esta mision fue espesialmente echa para ti, dios sabe lo que hace amu -desia con una sonrisa

amu:-si tu lo dises -

castiel:-amu, ya es de noche -

amu:-si ¿y?-

castiel:-tengo ambre -

amu:-no tengo que adivinar quieres, que cosine porque tienes ambre-

castiel:-si-

yan:- yo igual -

ran:-yo igual-

miki:-no hace falta desir que todos tenemos ambre-

amu:-su tu me ayudaras-

su:-desu-

amu iso la comida con su usando chara chenshi **(o creo que asi se escribia) **y todos comieron cundo todos terminaron de comer las charas se fueron a dormir y amu y castiel se peliaban

amu:-agamos asi castiel tu duermes en el sofa de la sala y yo duermo en micama

castiel:-amu no puedo dormir en tu abitacion, en la sala hay fantasmas -desia poniendo una carita triste

amu:-estabien duermes en la terrasa de mi abitacion-

castiel:-no seas cruel-cara triste-y siduermo contigo-

amu:-no - dijo seria

castiel le echo un echiso de sueño

yan:- que le isiste a amu -

castiel:-tranquilo yan es solo un echiso de sueño se despertara como si nada hubiera pasado-la garro y la dejo en su cama - se ve tan linda como siempre-desia con una sonrisa tranquila- amu te ayudare a descubrir tus sentimientos aunque no me correspondas, lo unico que quiero es que seas feliz-dijo acostandose alado de la chica y dandole un beso en la frente -amu atishiteru-dijo serrando los ojos

**bueno este es el final del segundo capitulo nose si es bueno pero que lo desidan sus rewins, mequede despierta hasta las 2 de la mañana para escribir esto y como minimo espero que les guste. en el capitulo siguiente van a ver a ikuto **

**y lamento no aver arreglado las faltas de hortografia perdon**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno este es el tercer capitulo de mi angel, espero que les guste me estoy esforsando para que les guste, es que soy nueva y soy bastante torpe**

cuando los rallos del sol le daban en la cara a una pelirosa despertandola

castiel:-buenos dias prinsesa -desia sonriendo

amu:-buenos dias -dijo de manera peresosa- QUE HASES EN MI CAMA -dijo gritandole

castiel:-eso es facil, te tire un echiso de sueño y dormi contigo -dijo como si fuera lo mas normal

amu:-maldito -dijo enojada

castiell:-ya entendi porque estas enojada, hubieras preferido despertado y encontrarte con ikuto-

amu:-si , digo no, no me interesa ese neko pervertido-dijo roja

castiel:-estas roja te ves muy linda-sonrisa

amu-cambiemos de tema, porque no dormias en el armario -dijo enojada

castiiel:-creo que hay monstruos- dijo con cara suplicante

amu:-eres un caso perdido

castiel:-amu ve preparandote recuerda que cuando utau llamo en medio de la sena dijo que tenias que estar lista a las 2:00 y son las 11:00 ve preparandote -

amu:-bueno me voy a vañar-

amu se dio una ducha se vistio y fue a comer el desajuno con castiel

castiel:-amu te ves muy linda- desia con una sonrisa

amu llevaba una remera de manga corta rosa con unos pequeños vola dos arriba y una chaqueta negra sin mangas, un short negro y unas sapatillas

castiel llevaba una remera blanca con unos jeans blancos y sapatillas blancas

amu:-no te cansas de llevar el color blanco todo el tiempo -

castiel:-no ¿por?-

amu:- es que hay millones de colores en el mundo y tu solo husas el blanco-

castiel:- es el color tradicionnal del cielo -

amu:-si pero no estamos ahora en el cielo, ve a mi habitacion y cambiate-

castiel:-bueno amu-

cuando salio tenia una camisa blanca una gabardina y un pantalon negro y sapatillas negras

amu:-bueno almenos llevas otros colores-desia con animo

castiel:-amu tenemos que estar en el lugar de encuentro con utau en 10 minutos sino no llegamos

amu:-nunca bamos a llegar-desia alarmada

castiel:-tranquila amu llegaremos mas rapido si bolamos -dijo mientras abria sus alas blancas para salir por el balcon de la abitacion de la chica llevandose a amu cargada en sus brasos y dejando atras a sus charas -esto es genial, no

amu:-admito que extraño volar - desia con una sonrisa

castiel se empeso caer y a dar giros sin sentido

amu:-castiel que haces -

castiel:-amu hay mucho viento no puedo controlar demasiado la direccion-desi desesperado

amu:-castiel tengo miedo -

castiel:-tranquila amu yo te protegere, no importa lo que pase -desia con un tono que amu la hacia sentir tranquila

amu:-castiel-dijo con un tono tierno y tranquilo -NOS ESTRELLAREMOS CONTRA UN ARBOL-desia a los gritos

y se etrellaron contra un arbol

**en otra parte **

utau estaba con todos hay esperando en el lugar del encuentro a amu con todos osea yaya, kukay, nagihiko,tadase,rima y sus charas

utau:-donde esta amu ya devio aver llegado -desia enojada junto con eru y iru

iru:-amu es muy lenta-desia enojada

tadase :-es normal de hinamori san ya deve estar por llega-desia tranquilo y con kiseki alado

kukay:-esperemosla 20 minutos aver si llega-desi con un tono optimista y tenia a su chara alado

pero escucharon un ruido y se preguntaro de donde venia

utau:-que fue ese ruido-desia preocupada

amu:-llegue a tiempo desia agarrada de la rama de un arbol -

utau:-como llegaste hay -

pero amu no pudo responder esa pregunta porque se solto de la rama del arbol

amu:-que raro no me dolio la caida -pero amu se dio cuenta que callo y se dio cuenta que estaba encima de castiel

castiel:-como dije amu te protegeria -desia con los ojos como espiral

amu:-castiel, porfavor resiste -desia mientras lo sacudia

todos miraban la esena

nagihiko:-quien es el amu-

amu:-es castiel mi primo, pero eso no es inportante ahora vamonos a un hospital-desia desesperada

castiel:-aun sigo vivo- desia intentado parecer bien

amu :-estas seguro-desia preocupada

entoses se paro pero estaba con algunos moretones y no caminaba bien

amu:-castiel dejame ayudarte -

castiel:-estoy bien -intento pararse pero se callo

amu:-mentiroso vamos al hospital-entonses amu puso el braso de castiel alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a caminar

utau:-mejor bamos al hospital -

amu:-no les quiero arruinar el dia asi que ire yo sola -

castiel:-no importa bamos aeropuerto puedo seguir caminando-

amu:-si caminaras hata el hospital nos vamos-dijo concastiel sobre su hombro

**en el aeropuerto**

**ikuto pov**

cuando sali del avion esperaba encontrarme con utau y con los demas pero no encontre a nadie y me quede esperando hasta que llegaron

utau:-ikuto- dijo con una voz chillona

tadase :-como has estado ikuto-

ikuto estaban todos pero estaban menos una pelirosa

utau:-ikuto bamos a casa-dijo despues de saludar a todos

entoses llevo a todos a casa en una limosina

en el auto le pregunte sobre amu

ikuto:-utau y amu-

utau:-su primo sufrio unos golpes antes de venir y no pudo venir -

siendo honesto no me gusta la idea de que amu este con otra persona voy a visitarla

ikuto:-utau me vajo aqui tengo que hacer unas cosas -

utau:-moo ikuto noseas malo-

ikuto:-chau utau-y salio del auto

**fin de ikuto pov**

**pov de la autora**

cuando ikuto llego a la casa de amu

amu:-castiel agamos asi tu duermes en el suelo y yo en mi cama-desia enojada

castiel:-amu nosea cruel conuna persona lastimada-cara suplicante

amu:-duerme en el armario-dijo enojada

castiel:-pero hay moustros hay-

amu:-te conformas con lo que tienes -

ikuto:-entonses amu puedo dormir yo en tu cama -

amu:-no ikuto-pero sedio cuenta de que tenia ikuto alado -QUE HACES AQUI -

ikuto:-acaso utau no te dijo iva a venir de visita-desia como si fuera de lo mas normal

amu:-no merrefiero eso, que haces en mi habitacion-desia enojada

ikuto :-solo vine a visitarte, pero veo que tienes compania -desia enojado

amu:-el es mi am- digo primo castiel-

castiel:-gomen losiento por mi culpa amu no pudo venir a verte al aeropuerto-

ikuto:-no importa niño-dijo muy enojado y se fuepor la ventana

**bueno aqui termina el tercer capitulo perdon se que no es muy bueno pero soy principiante espero que les guste ,estoy segura de que le falta mas accion, perdoneme me olvido de poner a los charas**

**dejen sus comentarios y denmen una idea y lamento las faltas de hortografia**


End file.
